


After a Long Day

by scotty_tess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotty_tess/pseuds/scotty_tess
Summary: After a long tiring day co-hosting CTV, Tessa just wants to be at home.





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! So I hope you enjoy even if it is horrible. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment down below and let me know what you think and also what I could improve on.

She's exhausted. Extremely grateful. But just spent. 

The opportunity to co-host four different shows on CTV was an amazing experience and something that she would have been crazy to turn down. 

It had been a long and exhausting day, and all she wanted was to be back in her apartment. Relaxed, comfy clothes and some not so healthy food. She had just finished the taping for etalk and was ready to get out of here as soon as she could. She said her goodbyes to her final co-hosts of the day. And made her way to her dressing room, to find Kelly and Robert clearing away their appliances and whatever tricks they may have used on her during the day. She hugs each of them and thanks them for all their hard work. 

She takes her handbag and leaves the studio. Not without getting a little bit lost of the way out. It’s honestly not her fault, she never usually has to pay attention to these things, she always have a presence by her side that knows the minimal details like how to find the way out of a TV studio. 

She sits in her car for a minute longer than necessary and yawns. Today hit her a lot harder than she ever expected. 

'I'm done, on the way home’ She shoots off the text and tosses her phone to the passenger seat and starts the ignition. She flicks on the radio and instantly brightens when she hears the closing notes of Long Time Running. 

She makes her way through rush hour traffic, and pulls into her parking space, roughly about 30 minutes later. She grabs her bag, slings it over her shoulder and makes her way to her front door, key in hand. 

She unlocks the door and door and instantly feels the tension leave her shoulders as she hears the noise coming from the TV in the living room. No doubt, he would be watching the Leafs game.

“I’m home” she softly calls. She bypasses the living room and goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water but finds a glass of wine waiting for her on the kitchen counter with a pink sticky note stuck to it reading,

'You did amazing  
I’m so proud of you  
I love you x' 

Her heart swells as she looks toward the living room and smiles gently. She kicks off her heels and pads quietly into the living room. 

She lets out a soft sigh as soon as she lays eyes on him. Spread across the sofa in his Team Canada gear. He looks up and meets her eyes immediately. “Hi,” he whispers to her delicately and raises his arm for her to come and join him. 

She sinks down into the sofa and he instinctively wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side. “I missed you today, it’s just not the same without you by my side” she murmurs into his neck. He turns and kisses her forehead as he traces patterns in and down her arm before returning his gaze to the television screen. Silence falls between them for a time as she lays her head of his chest and sighs contently. 

She opens her eyes again as he begins speaking “So I hear that I’m amazing” he chuckles while still keeping his eyes trained on the TV. She groans and hits his chest with her left arm “And you say that I’m the bad one with slip ups” He teases. “T, there is nowhere I’d rather be than to catch you when you fall either” He mutters to her and kisses her softly on the lips. 

She settled against his chest again and looks up at him and kisses his jawline. “I sure hope so after 21 years Moir” she laughs. 

They lay together until he starts to snigger again, “So we are going on Dancing with the Stars now?” he questions. “I knew the competitive Tess wasn’t gone just yet.”

“Well it won’t be happening, I’d never want to dance with another but you” She smiles at him. 

“I would be honoured to be your dance partner, until the end of time” He winks. She feels completely content right in this minute. She wraps her arms around his torso and hugs him tight. 

“I saw Chiddy & Liz today, just reminded me of what was coming you know?” she mumbles quietly. 

“Hey, don’t get all quiet on me now” He lifts her chin so her eyes meets his own. “No matter where we go, and what career paths we go down. I will always be by your side.” He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips and lightly brushes his lips across her knuckles. 

“And no rower in this universe, will ever change that.” 

Suddenly, she feels her shoulders being shaken lightly. “Wake up” he whispers faintly. “I’m sorry okay, they made me do that” She mumbles incoherently. “Come on T, time for bed for you.” He lifts her gently into his arms and she immediately nuzzles into his neck.


End file.
